


more than just convienence

by independentalto



Series: a moment apart [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 08:46:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19566166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/independentalto/pseuds/independentalto
Summary: "And that, kids, is how I was beTRAYED --"-Daisy Johnson, probably





	more than just convienence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [accio-the-force (XOLove47)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/XOLove47/gifts).



> Prompt: "Is that my shirt?"

“Is that my shirt?”

The horrified look on Fitz’s face is enough to make Jemma check her shirt in panic. Sure as day, “FITZ” is emblazoned on the back of it, and Jemma can feel her cheeks heating to match its bright red hue.

“I didn’t – I wasn’t looking when I left the counselor's cabin this morning –”

Fitz looks around the campsite so quickly Jemma almost gets whiplash following him. “We’ve got to switch back before Daisy –”

“I KNEW YOU TWO WERE DATING!”

All life seems to drain from Fitz’s being. “Before she finds out she lost the betting pool.”


End file.
